srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore Saarngard Keep
Mechanics Saarngard Keep is an explorable area where you get bonuses from the skills of Thievery (up to +4) and Diplomacy/10. Base explorations: Unknown. Max explorations: 30. Reset time: 30 minutes. Encounters A patrol Nothing of interest happens A sense of dread Nothing of interest happens A walk around the twisting passages of the keep Nothing of interest happens You get the feeling that you're being followed Nothing of interest happens. This encounter seems to disappear after you complete one of the other encounters (but it is unclear which one) A psionic attack Mind, Aura and Spirit help in resisting the attack (you need 100+ to succeed). Resisting the attack costs you a small amount of Stamina. Failure to resist costs you a lot more Stamina Luriakan You run into Luriakan, who seems to be looking for something. If you return to him the item he is searching for, you get 256 general experience and 4 AT Plain Copper Ring You find a Plain Copper Ring The falling bell You see a group of workers attempting to raise a massive bell into place. Suddenly the bell falls down and is about to kill a man standing directly below it. * 16 experience to Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Gating (60+) if use to save the man * Agility, Body, Might and Luck (x0.5) help in pushing the man clear of the falling bell (you need 100+ to succeed) * If you fail to save the man - he is crushed underneath the bell and dies. No reward. * 128 general experience for saving the man (no matter how you did it) Hushed voices behind a closed door * 4 experience to Divination (40+)/Thievery (40+) or 8 experience to Shadow Magic (50+) if used to determine that there are three men behind the door * If you did NOT use a skill/power (or tried to and failed), you will get hurt if you open the door (you lose 10-20? Stamina) * If you successfully use a skill/power you can throw open the door and surprise the men behind it * 4 combat experience and a small quantity of gold for defeating the two men * If you subdued them instead of killing them one of the men will issue you a warning Statue of Thane Mazembak (noted location) A life size statue of Thane Mazembak. Purpose currently unknown The Secret Door (noted location) Legend You see three men emerge from a hidden door. After they are gone you can either leave and come back later, or you can enter the door and find out what is behind it. If you choose to go in you discover a hidden section of the keep. Things of interest there: * At H''' you think you spot something on the wall. If you use Thievery you get 64 Thievery XP and find ''' used to open "a heavy stone chest" * At C''' you'll see a heavy stone chest - Examine closer then use ''' to open it and you get 32 general XP and 4 AT * At some locations you can hear what sounds like someone or something moving, and you are told the direction, from which the sound is coming from. Follow the sounds (to T) and you will find a group of 4 Tzaril studying a stone tablet. You can sneak back and come back later, try to get the tablet without fighting the Tzaril, or confront the four. * If you choose to confront the four Tzaril: ** 8 Archery XP if used to kill the first two Tzaril, and you fight the other two ** 5+ combat XP for the first and second Tzaril (if you don't use Archery) ** 9+ combat XP for the third Tzaril ** 17+ combat XP for the last Tzaril, and you get the *If you choose to get the tablet without fighting: ** 4 experience to Telekinesis (40+), or 8 XP to Shadow Magic (50+), or 16 XP to Thievery (60+) if used to get the * If you can't use any of these skills/powers you will have to confront the four Tzaril * If your skill/power fails the Tzaril spot you and you have no choice but to fight them one at a time Show the to Thane Pyrond to get 32 general XP and access to the Jagged Hills area. Category:Explorable Locations Category:AG-only Category:AT Quests